My Partner
by SugarButter
Summary: Judy and Nick are the best of friends. one phone call from her parents later, Judy is unsure if her love has always been only of friends, or if it's something romantic. One-shot, unless you all want it to be a story! Rated T cause I'm paranoid. [CURRENTLY ON HIATUS]


**Don't judge too harshly, this is my first one-shot. Unless you want this to be longer of course. R &R. Comment if you want me to continue! I kind of like this better than I thought I would.**

* * *

Judy sat on her couch in her green pajamas, littered with blueberries, carrots, and 'crunch', wrapped up in a blanket and drinking hot chocolate. It was eleven at night and she couldn't sleep.

The grey bunny felt her phone vibrating and clicked the TV on mute, looking at her phone. To her surprise, it was her parents wanting to MuzzleTime. She pulled a big smile and clicked the accept button.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" She greeted to her parents. "Uh, dad, you're a bit close to the phone." She laughed as she saw one of her dad's eyes and his nose, her mom not visible.

"Stu, back up." She saw both her parents now, with grins of their own. "So, we just saw on the news. Judy, what are you doing, pinning a fox's badge on?" Her dad asked, and she noticed the fox taser in his hand. She rolled her eyes.

"Stu, I'm sure he's a good fox like Gideon if he passed the academy to be an officer. Not all foxes are bad, right Judy?" Bonnie rolled her eyes as her husband reluctantly set the fox taser down.

"Yeah, you guys need to meet him! He's my partner, and he's my best-"

"What, you're dating a fox?! Now that, missy, is a whole lot different than working with one!" Bonnie exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh my gosh mom! No, as partner I mean he's my ZPD partner! Like, if one of us is assigned a case, we both are! We are a team! Not a couple." Judy had no idea why she felt the need to get it straight to her parents that they weren't dating. Maybe cause he was her best friend? She couldn't _actually_ have feelings towards Nick... right?

"Oh okay, good." Stu said sheepishly. "Sorry. Just wanted to check in on our girl. You probably have a long day ahead of you, so goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight Judy." Bonnie waved.

"Bye!" A dozen or more kits tackled her parents and yelled questions to her regarding Nick, but one accidentally ended the connection and Judy smiled at her siblings. Her phone buzzed again but this time it was a text message. From Nick.

(Italics: Judy - Underlined: Nick)

Hey carrots, u awake?

Judy chuckled at her fox friend and quickly replied.

 _Nah, at least we don't have work tomorrow._

Too true. Wanna come over and watch a movie or something?

Butterflies formed in her stomach at the thought, and her face grew into a smile at the thought. Crap. She confirmed her thoughts. She, Judy Laverne Hopps, was in love with a fox. Not just any fox, her best friend. Her ZPD partner. Looking back on everything, she realised all along she'd liked him and never accepted it. She remembered this debate in her mind several times.

Hello? Im waiting tick tick

 _Har Har Nick. Of course, be there in 10._

Minutes or hours cause knowing you it could be either

 _Minutes, you dumb fox._

She smiled and raced out the door, bounding across the block and through the nearly deserted streets of ZooTopia to Nick's apartment, which was a lot nicer than hers. As soon as her lease was up, she'd change apartments to one where she didn't have to use communal bathrooms.

She knocked on the door, out of breath, before realising. Crap...

"Hey Carrots, nice pajamas." Her face heated up as she looked down at her pajamas, closing her eyes in shame.

"Sorry... I forgot I was wearing them."

"Just wanted to come hang with your favorite fox, eh? Maybe I should get in pajamas too, make this a pajama party." He grinned as the purple-eyed bunny walked in his apartment and he locked his door before going to his room, coming out a minute later in sweats and a white t-shirt.

He sat down and clicked on a movie, and Judy sat on the couch next to him and curled up against his side, head down with embarrassment.

"Judy." She looked up at the use of her real name. "It's okay, seriously. Come here." He held out his arms and engulfed her in a hug, before swooping her down on his lap. To his surprise, she stayed seated on the green-eyed fox's lap and silently watched the movie, seeing a smile across her muzzle. The smile that made his heart pitter-patter. Her ears perked up and the fox dearly hoped she couldn't hear his heartbeat increasing, but figured she did and knew he'd have to deal with it.

"Nick?" The bunny finally asked after an hour of sitting on his lap. He looked down at her. "Why am I such an anomaly?"

"You're not an anomaly fluff." He smiled softly at her, but she shook her head.

"Yes I am!" She insisted, and he tilted his head to tell her to keep going. "Not only am I the only bunny to become a police officer, but I'm in love with a fox..." She said the last part so soft that Nick wasn't sure he'd heard it right.  
"What?" He finally asked, figuring he surely heard it wrong.

"I'm in love with a fox..." She repeated, not meeting his eyes.

"What, you know other foxes? I'm offended." Nick joked, not entirely sure if she was talking about him or not and wanting to clarify. He wanted to hear her say it.

"No Nick... I mean... I'm in love with you..." She finally met his eyes, and the purple orbs held such sadness he grabbed her face in his hands and delicately placed his lips on her smaller ones, and she opened her eyes in surprise and pulled away to look him in the face. Nick decided he'd understood wrong before he was pulled into a much deeper kiss, closing his eyes and kissing her back softly, vaguely aware of the fact the bunny was standing on his lap.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the two pulled away, gasping for air and looking at each other with love and admiration in their eyes as Judy grabbed one of his paws on her smaller ones.

"I love you Nick." She said softly, nuzzling against his chest and closing her eyes.

"I love you too Judy." Nick stroked the ears of the smaller being as her breathing evened out into a rhythmic sleeping pattern, the movie entirely forgotten as the emerald-eyed fox stared at the sleeping bunny on his chest with love and admiration. "I'll always love you."


End file.
